Good Bye, New York
by SurelyTomorrow
Summary: It's been a month since the Chaos heart and Blumiere and Timpani have settled into their new dimension, New York city. The Dark Prognostics also appear there as well. Events issue.  DxOC/BxT
1. DejaVu

_**Hiya! Surely Tomorrow here! Hope you enjoy this first posting! Anyways, please R&R!**_ **_Also, I apologize if the man story is a bit confuzzling! :P_**

The room was pleasantly dark, lit with the lowest level of a dimmer light. Bookshelves cluttered up against walls and in the middle of the room. A table sat by a corner near the sliding glass doors. The dusk light of the city glowed on a figure slumped at the desk.

A man, tall and lean with wide,sturdy shoulders, dozed on the table. Several books were sprawled out in front of him, their pages open at the places he left off before falling asleep.

He murmured and his eyes fluttered open. Sitting up, the man rubbed the sleep from his strangely colored crimson eyes.

With a yawn and combing his hand through his deep blue hair, he looked over to the LED lit clock on his empty iHome.

2:00. In the morning. He had slept in his study almost all night...

" Timpani... Is going to kill me... at breakfast..." The man's words came out slowly from still being tired and not really caring for much else but to go asleep again.

Blumiere began to shut the books on his desk, dogearing them to keep his place. After putting them back into the bookshelves, he left into the hallway, flicking the lights out before closing the door.

Soon he entered another room. This one more plush, with a cool, contemporary style. A soft, sensual sound of Timpani's playlist filled the air. The room was dark and a woman, mostly hidden under the comforter and sheets on the bed, sleep soundlessly.

Blumiere who was already in his ( P.J's? ) flannel pajamas, walked over and got into bed next to his wife.

Whispering a soft ' I love you', he kissed her cheek, cuddled up with her, and then fell back into a deep sleep.

…

The obnoxiously loud alarm went off. Its noise bounced off the black floral walls.

A hand shot out from the lump of sheets, slapping the 'snooze' button with enough force to cause the clock to jump on the bedside table.

The bedsheets shifted as the lump muttered a few curses and rolled back away from the clock.

Finally, a girl pushed back the blankets, revealing her head of messy black hair and ' I hate the morning' frown and eyes.

Getting up, Coco stumbled a few times before getting to the closet and picking out a pair of black skinny jeans, a green ' I :heart: Zombiez ' tank top, and a few other things like her thick, leather, rainbow studded belt.

Again as she walked down the hall to the bathroom, she tripped, dropping all of her clothes and, of course, she cursed.

Coco's younger brother who was walking down the hallway as well, saw this and began laughing.

Leaving her clothes all over the the floor, she shot him a glare as her only warning for him to run.

Brother being as stupid as he was, didn't see this, and soon his much taller and faster sister was chasing him around the house.

" You little BRAT! How 'bout I punch you in the stomach and I'll laugh! YEAH! That sounds fair!"

" But I'll tell MOM!"

" Your mom can tell mom!"

" THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE!"

After his sister threatened to burn his Pokemon cards and paper machete Mario and Luigi set he gave up, allowing Coco to take her shower in temporary peace.

It was just another morning in the Humely household.

" Why do you have to be such a pain in the butt in the morning, huh?" Coco asked while straightening her hair.

" Why do you have to be so mean?" Her brother retorted as he leaned on the bathroom door frame.

" I'm not being mean. I have to threaten you, Nolan." She said a-matter-of-factly.

" No you don't." Her brother Nolan pouted.

" Yes, I do. This is teaching you how to listen to gangs so you don't get shot. Well, if you don't get shot first..."

Nolan's frown only grew. His sister smirked and chuckled.

Coco finished by pulling up her hair in two, small pig tail stubs that sat on top of her head. Her other thick black hair not pig tailed fell around the back of her head and over her ears, her side bangs covering up her left eye.

" Now, little twit, I am going out before Mom and Dad wake up." Coco said wrapping the chord around the straighter and putting away her make up.

" But what about breakfast? Aren't you going to help me make it?" Nolan fretted as he followed Coco to her room.

" I helped yesterday because I HAD to. I was grounded, so that was my punishment." Was Coco's muffled reply as she looked for her Invader Zim messenger bag in the closet.

When she found it, Coco stuffed a few things in it along with 40 some dollars in cash. She laced up her red, low top converses and headed for the living room.

" But, but, but..." Nolan repeated over and over again trying to think of an excuse for her to stay.

Even though he hated his sister sometimes, he did like it when she was here. She always knew what to do when he screwed something up... Like when setting the toaster oven aflame.

Coco was at the front door. She plucked out a set of keys from the basket next to her.

She was about to leave when she looked back at him.

" Oh yeah. Don't set yourself on fire. Tootles!" Nolan began to cry.

With that, she shut the door behind her, leaving her blubbering brother in the living room.

She ran down the stairs of their apartment complex. About 4 steps away from the bottom she leaped off and landed gracefully on the concrete. When Coco was fully awake, she was quite sure-footed.

It was just the beginning of summer.

Coco was going to be Sophomore next year and when school ended her and her friends decided to get up early, go to Starbucks, and then do stuff all day so that way they could ' get the most of summer.'

Luckily for Coco, the Starbucks her friends had chosen to go to was in the super mall only a few blocks away from her apartment. When mornings went well, it only took her ten minutes to get there. Running. So hey, she was keeping fit, too.

Coco smiled. She didn't know why. Whether it was something in the wind, or the busy atmosphere of early New York mornings, something made her feel confident.

She knew it would be an unforgettable summer. She just knew it. Coco didn't know how or why it would be, but she had a strong feeling about it.

After the moment passed, she dashed down the sidewalk to meet her friends for some coffee.

…

Blumiere had eaten his breakfast and was going up the stairs to his study. In his hand was a colorful coffee cup ( with coffee in it of course ). He listened to ' Beautiful Day ' by U2 through a pair of blue earbuds attached to the iPod Classic in his jeans. He mouthed the words with the song happily.

He opened the door to his study to find his wife sitting on the desk. Her arms were crossed and a look of displeasure was easily seen on her face.

" Oh, good morning Timpani!" Blumiere greeted, turning his iPod off. He knew Timpani wanted to talk to him.

" I knew you were up late 'studying', as you so put it." Timpani said ignoring Blumiere's greeting and going right to the point.

" Yes. Yes I was and I'm sorry because I know you don't like it when I stay up-" Blumiere admitted as he walked up to his wife.

" Blumiere..." Timpani interrupted, her expression growing concerned.

" Is... something bothering you? Lately you been so, distant, it seems."

Blumiere stopped. He looked at Timpani. She clearly wasn't upset anymore. She never was upset at him for long.

What she had just said though made him think. Was he...distant? Had he been ignoring her or acting strange?

He hopped this wouldn't happen, but apparently it has... Some of the worries and guilt from his suspicions were becoming noticeable.

Blumiere didn't want his wife to get involved, so he put on his best poker face.

" Nothing is wrong, my love! Work has been a little stressful, but nothing too terrible!"

Timpani got up from the desk and walked over her husband, placing a hand on his shoulder.

" It's only been a month since...the _incident, _since we arrived in this world, since you became a human and lost your powers. Is the change bothering you, dear? Is that it, because turning into an entirely different being must be difficult..." She said quietly looking down and holding Blumiere's hand.

" No, it's not that. Actually I've taken my change quite well! In this dimension, I have no need for those powers... And now I'm like you, so walking down the street isn't quite as, well, awkward." Blumiere whispered back, giving a little smile.

" Then what has been making you act this way?" Timpani asked, her voice rising and distraught.

Blumiere felt trapped. He couldn't lie to his wife and he couldn't tell her about what happened after the Chaos Heart...

**~ long flashback is long~**

( Blumiere's Pov )

Sounds of city traffic, crickets, and people chatting filled the air. It smelled of moist grass, blossoming flowers, accompanied by tree pollens and a hint of restaurant grease.

A light shone through my eyelids making it hard to keep them shut. Opening them, I saw above me a simple street lamp with a ball shaped shade attached by a steel rod base which was screwed into the ground.

The same lamps could be seen along a concrete pathway twisting through what seemed like a forest.

Many species of trees, flowers, and shrubs covered the grassy ground. However, most of them were shadowed , only to be seen by the glow of the lamps.

As I suspected, it was night. The sky was a deep shade of royal blue and golden and pearl colored stars twinkled like jewels on a dark veil.

I admired this mystical world for only a second when I fully realized what had happened moments ago.

Sitting up, I looked frantically for my wife. I had no idea where she was or even if she was in this new world.

It only took me moments of scanning the ground until I found her familiar figure sprawled on the ground a few feet from my own.

I crawled on my hands and knee's over to where Timpani was.

She didn't have a scratch or bruise on her and seemed perfectly unharmed just as I was.

I gave a sigh of relief and then awoke her by shaking her gently on the shoulders.

" Uggmmm. Where... am I?" She muttered while shifting from being woken up.

" I don't know, love. I...I think maybe another dimension..." I answered giving the best answer of my ability.

Sitting up, Timpani looked around. Her hair was a bit messy and some dirt was on her dress probably from the fall.

When she turned to talk to me, I saw her eyes get big and she seemed to jump back a few inches.

" Blllu...Blumiere?" Timpani stuttered wide eyed.

I was confused. Why was she looking at me like I had three heads?

" Is something on my face?" I asked a bit stupidly.

" No... It _is _your face~!" Timpani exclaimed. She inched towards me and reached out her hand, feeling my cheek and forehead as though to make sure I were real.

" Ha ha, what is it? Have I turned green?" I asked again, laughing a bit as she pulled at my nose.

WAIT... NOSE?

I looked down, and sure enough, the end of a sharp-ish nose could be seen at the bottom of my vision.

" GAH! What the in all the hells!" I yelled, falling backward, totally dumbfounded why I had a nose.

I examined the rest of my body, finding that I had legs ( nice ones at that), arms, and torso which were covered up by the same white fabric that made my vest. Also I was no longer blue, but a bit tannish, and had deep blue hair that if you didn't look at it closely, seemed to be black.

I had become a human being. Of anything to happen, I had turned into a human. I didn't know whether to be happy or upset.

Timpani who was surprised at first, seemed to be quite happy now, beaming while staring at my new arms and legs.

I only sat there and let her look.

She came to my face again and looking at my features.

" Wow, you're quite handsome as a human..." Timpani gasped in awe.

I knew what she meant by that, but I pretended to be hurt just to yank her around.

" I wasn't handsome enough for you when I wasn't human?" I teased.

" No,no,no! You were handsome then,too! Just, I always wondered what you'd look like as one! I'm sorry if I offended you..." She said putting her head down in shame.

I chuckled a bit and placed my hand under her chin, lifting her head up.

Timpani smiled back at me and pecked my cheek.

When I blushed, she giggled a bit, but came to look at me again.

" Your facial features are sharp, but attractively sharp." Timpani complimented some more.

" And, strangely enough, your eyes are only a little duller than when you didn't have, um, irises, I guess. Now they're a shade crimson!"

After getting over the fact I was now, indeed, a human being, we stood up and looked around at our surroundings. ( I almost fell over because I wasn't used to legs.)

A man was walking down the pathway we had seen earlier. He wore a black overcoat and brown, business pants. He had short blonde hair and seemed to be in his early thirties.

Before I could stop her, Timpani walked up to the stranger. I face-palmed.

" Excuse me, sir! Would you happen do know what dimension we're in? My husband and I jus-" I interrupted by pulling her away from the man.

" You'll have to excuse my wife. Sometimes she doesn't think before she acts." I said shooting her a ' what the heck was that' glare.

For a moment the guy just stared at us. But eventually he began to speak, looking over us like we were smoking something.

" Um, yeah, I...I don't know where've you guys been, but you're in the Big Apple! New York City, man! It's like America all smashed up into one big town!" The man said, seeming proud to talk about this place.

" This forest is a city?" Timpani questioned. " And is there a ' Big Apple' in the middle of this forest city?"

The man stared at us again. " No, this is Central Park. The city surrounds it." The man made a spinning motion with his finger to emphasize 'around'.

" Actually, a street ain't too far 'way from here." He said, looking probably at the direction of the street.

Timpani and I shot confused glances at each other.

…

About a few weeks after we had gotten used to New York, Timpani and I had gotten jobs, and moved into a cute little house across the street from Central Park.

I was on my afternoon stroll and Timpani was at home making dinner.

Suddenly, I spotted a book laying on the ground underneath a birch tree.

I looked around to see if anyone who might own it was nearby, but no one.

As I got closer to the book, I began to recognize features about it. The jewel in the middle, the red, etched lines on the ebony leather cover...

I froze when I realized the horrible truth sitting there right in front of me.

It was the Dark Prognostics.

Somehow, someway, they had gotten into this dimension and miraculously, nobody had picked it up or just forgotten it here when they did.

I knew I couldn't leave the Prognostics here, so I rushed over to it and hid it within my coat. When I did this, I noticed the jewel on the cover was dull and gray.

That explained why when I picked it up, it wasn't emanating the evil aura it always did.

The Dark Prognostics had... died. I couldn't believe it. But even if they were dead, I had to dispose of them.

I walked over to a nearby trash can and threw it into the depths of garbage. Since I threw it with enough force, it hit the bottom quickly. Surrounding thrash fell over it, hiding the Prognostics from the wavering eyes of the homeless... And the power crazed, not knowing of its evil.

Dusting off my hands, I left for home, the shaken feeling of finding the horrors of my past gone and replaced with a feeling of triumph.

" Hello, love!" Timpani greeted as I entered into the house. A cool, night breeze wafted through an open window, making our home pleasantly airy.

I walked into the kitchen, giving Timpani a gentle hug as she stood by the stove waiting for dinner to cook.

"So, how was your walk?" Timpani asked, hugging me back.

Instantly, I thought about telling her about the Prognostics, but I decided not to since the book was dead. Just another thing to be left in the past.

" Fine as usual, my dear! The summer blossoms on the cherry tree are blooming. Their beauty reminded me of you, so I got these..." I pulled out a few delicate, pink blossoms and decorated them in her hair.

Timpani blushed and kissed my cheek, then faced back to the stove.

I left into the living room, still thinking over how the Dark Prognostics had gotten into this dimension.

…

Late in the night, I woke abruptly. As soon as I was conscious enough, I felt an awkward feeling in the pit of my stomach. I knew this feeling all too well.

I got out of bed as quietly as possible so not to wake Timpani. I ran downstairs into the living room, not bothering to turn the lights on. I flopped down on the sofa not being able to stand as feeling grew more powerful.

Beginning to shake, I prayed it wasn't true. It couldn't be, not after earlier.

The feeling I felt was the sinister energy pouring from the Dark Prognostics somewhere out in New York.

I had lost my powers, but being a previous owner of the book, I could feel it awaken once more. It must have been in some sort of shock from being in a dimension so unfamiliar, when I'd found it.

Why it hadn't been shredded to pieces by a dump truck and thrown into a mulch heap, I had no idea, but I did know the Prognostics was alive... Somewhere in New York... And I could do absolutely nothing to stop someone from obtaining it.

Thoughts of another Chaos Heart and Void began to spin in my head. That combined with the Dark Prognostics energy made me feel dizzy and want to throw up.

" I made a mistake... To think I could banish the damned book . What in all the dimensions was I thinking...?" I whispered into nothing but the dark, empty air of the room...

**~ long flashback end~**

( back to third person narrative )

Blumiere did the only thing he could do. The only thing that said everything without a word.

He embraced his wife in maybe the most sincere and passionate hug since they had gotten married.

As he laid his head against her cheek, he could feel her warmth. Some of her soft blonde strands of hair tickled his cheek.

Timpani, unsure what to do at first, let her husband embrace her. Then she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. She placed her head on his chest. He smelled like cinnamon and Timpani always loved that about him. The smell made her feel comforted and safe.

For what seemed like forever, they were enveloped in a breathtaking hug.

Finally, Blumiere let go of Timpani, but they still stood close to one another.

" Please... Please trust me. I want to protect you, and I'm doing that by keeping you away from this... mistake." said Blumiere, taking her hands in his own.

Timpani's emerald green eyes looked into his. A number of emotions could be seen in them. Fear, anger, regret, and some others she couldn't describe.

Just looking at him, Timpani could tell something was terribly wrong, but instincts told her not to ask and just trust her husband...But being his wife, concern screamed at her to figure out what the hell was going on. It was like having an angel on one shoulder and a devil on the other.

Timpani sided with the angel.

She spoke slowly, trying to chose her words wisely, but she promised herself to tell him how she felt and how she could accept whatever his answer was. That was the key to this discussion.

" I don't understand quite what's going on... It seems serious. A part of me wants to know, for the safety of you, love..." She paused, swallowed the lump in her throat, then continued.

"Another part wants to trust you and be ready if you ever are to need me... Even if I don't know what to help you with... And open when you wish to tell me whats going on..." Timpani finished, squeezing Blumiere's hands slightly.

Blumiere smiled at his wife. She was always so understanding, but sensible at the same time. One of the very reasons he had fallen in love with her.

" I appreciate your compassion, but, as I said before, I cannot tell you, dear Timpani...I apologize for this unwanted secrecy, it is for the best." Blumiere said, his smile disappearing. " Also, if you are willing, I ask you to prepare if I am ever in need of your assistance..."

His wife nodded. " Anything for you, Blumiere." She gave him a reassuring smile.

It became very quiet in the study as the two gave each other trusting gazes and embraced again.

When the detached, Timpani left to get ready for work, leaving Blumiere at his desk.

He got the books he needed and sat down, opening to the dogeared pages.

All the books were from the dimension he was currently in, and provided very little information about the whole dimensional space. The two books that actually were closest to the truth were a Pokemon Platinum guide book and a National Geographic volume called ' Worm Holes, Dimensional Planes, and Time Travel.'

Blumiere had found an interesting section in the Nat and had kept it as his best resource.

On one page of the chapter, there was a diagram of a worm hole. It was on a 3-D plane and sank into a cone shape, the squares of the plane getting smaller as they neared the tip of the cone.

The tip of the cone was on a wall, then on the other side of the wall appeared again, opening up to make another cone on the other side of the wall.

The picture labeled the tip as ' the dimensional gap', the wall, ' the wall of a dimension' ( go figure ), and the two cones ' the worm hole entry way and exit.'

Underneath the diagram was this caption:

_' The worm hole is a complex feature in our universe, its abilities uncontrollable and locations targeted at random. Invisible to the dimensional plane of our eyes, worm holes come and go and are never seen and chances of ever entering one is once in a thousands lifetimes. As well as rare, worm holes are dangerous, composed of unstable atoms which give it constant movement. If one was to enter a worm hole, return is near impossible because you can only enter a worm hole one way, the entrance in your dimension...'_

Blumiere had read over this more times than he could count. He understood it well, but how to achieve controllable dimensional travel as his mortal self was what he couldn't figure out. He gave a frustrated sigh.

He pulled out some more books, so deep in thought and determination he knew he was going to be here awhile.

…

The sky was several shades of orange, red, purple and pink. Silhouettes of towering skyscrapers stood against the colorful horizon. Late afternoon traffic buzzed by on the busy highway, headlights lighting up reflective building windows and filling the air with noise.

Two girls walked town the sidewalk, laughing and smiling while avoiding passer-by's.

" Then I was like, ' Oh my god! Justin Beiber, look!' and, girl, you shoulda seen them all look! Like a bunch of lemmings! Wha ha ha ha ha ha!" The darker complected girl telling the story burst into laughter, her smile as high as it could go on her face.

The fair skinned girl with two stubbish pig tails also laughed while making fangirl imitations.

" I still don't get how they can adore a guy who, like, doesn't even write his own songs. And half of the time, Beiber isn't even singing! It's some deep voiced queer!" Explained the fair skinned girl.

" I know, right?" Agreed the darker one.

Their conversation sounded exactly like a Facebook chat.

The girls approached a newish apartment complex. They entered into the lobby/lounge, turned into a hall, then entered a sleek black elevator.

Arriving on the third floor, the girls got out and came up to a numbered door.

" I had a freakin' awesome time today! I hope Derek is still alive!" One girl joked.

They both laughed and then hugged.

" See ya tomorrow, Isabella!"

" You too, Coco!"

Isabella unlocked the door to her parents apartment and went inside giving Coco one last wave.

Coco waved back as she walked back to the elevator.

Returning to the first floor, Coco already felt a bit lonely. It had been a couple hours since the group of friends went home, one by one. Isabella being last, Coco offered to walk her home.

Pushing open the wooden door of the complex and walking out onto the sidewalk, a chilly late afternoon wind swirled around Coco, leaving her with goosebumps. Outside it had darkened leaving only purples and dark blues in the dusk sky. Street lights began to flicker on.

Coco started walking home, holding her arms over her chest to try and keep warm. Even though it was summer, it still got cold in New York at night, but it was colder than usual tonight.

Crossing the street to the familiar super mall, she noticed something by one of the parking lot foliage trees. Coco squinted, trying to see what it was but it was no use.

She looked out to the direction of her house, debating whether or not she should go home or see what this thing was.

" Curiosity killed the cat..." The girl muttered, going over to the strange object anyways.

After going through the empty parking lot, Coco came to the concrete island by a row of parking spaces. The island had a singular, leafy oak tree in its center. In the shadows on the ground under the tree, was an outline of a rectangle, made of some dark leather. It had red, unfilled squares around the edge of the cover that practically glowed.

The large, scarlet gem in the middle though, is what got Coco's attention. It was like a deep blood red ruby, having a seemingly deadly beauty.

" Whoa..." Coco breathed, amazed. " What kinda book _is _this. I've never seen anything like it..." She crouched down, examining the book some more.

" It looks like a gothic diary, almost." She thought for a moment. " Nah, it's a bit eviler."

Suddenly, she had a strong urge to touch it. Coco resisted, but it was as though the book called to her.

She slowly reached down to it. Apon contact, a cold and sinister spark flew into Coco's fingers. She yelped and pulled her hand back, rubbing her shocked finger tips. After the pain subsided, a pleasurable feeling of evil settled into Coco.

She wanted more.

This time unafraid, Coco grabbed the book by the spine, bringing it into the yellowish parking lot light.

It was less dark looking now and the gem not nearly as pretty, but she didn't care. The feeling of lustrous evil played around her soul.

" It...It's like...a drug...you get high from...but don't get stupid..." Coco whispered as the surge went through her. She smiled evilly.

The book went flying to the ground. Coco panted from shock and effort from throwing the book. She began to shake.

" What the hell was that..." She quietly said, trembling. " I wasn't myself at all. Like I was consumed by...power hunger... Lost in it. And it was so hard to stop the flow, even just from holding it for a few seconds."

Coco glanced at the book again.

" I can't just leave it here..." She said, getting up and standing a respectable distance from it.

Inching toward the book, Coco reached out her hand. A cold wind blew past her. Every hair on her body stood.

She was about to touch the book when a voice, quiet and cold like the wind before it, whispered in her ear.

" Now what, my dear, would you expect to do with such a dark novel...?"

If voices had faces, this one would definitely be smiling...

_**Well, how was it? Comment to let me know! If it was good, I'll publish the nest chapter! **_


	2. Into the Night

**Hiya, guys! Um, so this is my second chapter! YAY! Okay, I give up... Sorry for taking FOREVER on updating. Dx**

**You all my stone me if you want. *flops on the grounds waiting for sheer death*  
**

Everything froze. Even Coco's heart skipped a beat... And not in a good way. She didn't dare turn her head to face the voice behind her, only crouched there paralyzed by fear.

The presence by her ear seemed to have vanished, but Coco still didn't move a muscle.

Crickets in the parking lot began to chirp again and Coco could hear the faint hum of the run down street lights.

She began quiver from holding her position for so long.

Coco fell on her butt, giving a huff as she did so. Sitting on the ground, she looked around. No sight of the person who had approached her.

Just as she let her guard down, a masked face appeared only a few inches from her own. Coco screamed.

" Boo..." The person whispered, a mischievous smile curling on the mask's lips.

Coco only screamed more, hiding her face in her hands. The jester let out a laugh.

" Ah ha ha ha! What the simple trick of timing can do to a persons confidence!" He gloated while floating back a couple of feet.

Coco stopped screaming and peered over her fingertips at the strange man.

He was a petite , being only a few inches taller than she was. A black and white mask hid his face, showing a pair of miss matched eyes.

He wore the most peculiar clothes, a jester's poncho with purple and honeyed stripes, a golden, diamond shaped pendant at the bottom of its neck line. A black, long sleeve shirt covered his arms and he wore ebony gloves that had white outlines glowing in the dim light.

His pants were loose fitting and came down to his knees, at the end seams of his pants were knee high black stockings. Curled toed shoes rested on his feet, glowing outlines around them like that of the gloves.

To top it off, he wore a traditional jesters hat, though it was a bit geometric. It was striped just like his poncho and had golden, diamond shaped bells at the tips of the purple segments of his hat.

The soft, yellow glow of the lights made him look rather eerie as the red smirk sat on his face as he floated inches off the ground.

He had an all around insane appearance.

Despite this, Coco looked past the jester at the Dark Prognostics. It was just behind the man on the ground and if she was quick, she might be able to snatch it and make a run for home.

She didn't know who this guy was, where he came from, or how he got here and she didn't want to. She wanted to get the dark book and that was it.

She inched towards the book, reaching just under the jesters legs. Her fingers almost touched the leather cover. A few more centimeters...

Suddenly, the Prognostics was gone, left with a small puff of smoke and empty space in its place.

Coco gasped, confused and upset by its disappearance.

The terrible laugh of the jester echoed around her. Coco put her hands over her ears and closed her eyes. She wanted all this madness to end.

His laugh faded away and he appeared above her, sitting on a thick branch of the birch. A shadow fell across his mask but his golden eye pierced through the darkness along with his smile.

" Now, now, we wouldn't want to be a sneaky little girl would we? A stupid action like that could cause great displeasure, and I doubt you want me to disarrange that beautiful young face of yours..." He smirked.

Coco glared at him with cold hate. She wasn't scared anymore, she was sick of these tricks and had just about enough with his attitude.

She stood up, her eyes never leaving him. Coco's hands balled into fist and she got into a balanced stance in case she needed to defend herself.

" Listen you," Coco growled, pointing at him. " I have no idea who the hell you are or _what _you are , why you want that book, and why you are in New York in the first place, and I really don't care either! All I care about is getting my book and going home. So if you don't give it to me.." She brought one of her fist into an open palm in a threatening gesture.

The magician looked thoroughly amused, a smug grin on his face. Soon the grin vanished with himself. ( again... )

This time Coco was expecting it when he reappeared behind her.

He pressed his back to her own, his arms outstretched in a blissful manner.

Coco scowled, but did nothing against this action.

" Ah ha ha, how rude of me, not introducing myself." He whispered by her ear. What was with him and being behind people?

The jester moved beside her.

"The master of dimensions..." He cloned, now there were two magicians. One on each side of her.

" The pleaser of crowds..." The clones disappeared in amethyst puffs of smoke, leaving Coco by herself again.

" I am..." His voice echoed softly around her.

" Dimentio!" A new larger puff of smoke exploded in front of her. Small purple and yellow petals flew around the smoke, giving it a more magical effect. The smoke vanished and the jester smiled, giving a little spin.

Coco had to admit, it was quite a little spectacle that he just performed, but she keep a straight face, knowing this opponent was far more than human and couldn't afford to show any weakness.

" You see, my dear, I poses rare powers like no others in any dimension..." He held up a finger, its tip glowing violet. " And to pick a fight with me is like the three hundred Spartans opposing the fifty thousand Persians."

Dimentio shot a small blast at Coco. It hit her arm, burning it.

Coco flinched and held her arm but didn't moan or whine. Instead,she did something Dimentio actually wasn't expecting...

She charged towards him, jumped a few feet in the air, then, mid air, kicked him right in the stomach. A fast, strong, and powerful kick that sent Dimentio staggering.

On impact, the Dark Prognostics flew from the jester's poncho and onto the dark asphalt of the parking lot.

In seconds it was in Coco's hands and her running footsteps could be heard pounding away into the darkness.

" Damn." Dimentio cursed pulling himself together. " I shouldn't have underestimated her in such a fashion... I guarantee I won't make the mistake again."

Looking in the direction Coco choose to flee in, a smirk tugged at the edges of his mouth. His proud bravado and scheming confidence never let him frown on any hopeless looking situation, but instead took everything as a new opportunity for success.

"_I promise, foolish girl, this won't be the last time we meet..."_

With that, Dimentio laughed and departed with the air of distorted dimensional space.

Coco ran as hard and as fast as she possibly could. Rushing by familiar streets, business buildings, even lamp post and fire hydrants.

She knew this part of town like the back of her hand.

The Dark Prognostics was pressed firmly against her breast, but Coco couldn't feel its sinister pulse for it was overridden by the adrenaline pumping through her.

She came to a tall, modern apartment complex being at least three stories high. Some of its windows lit by late night tenants or just rich old people who can't sleep.

Panting, Coco began her jog up the concrete stairs. More like _skipping _up the stairs as she jumped two steps at a time.

Finally, she reached the landing of the top floor. She dashed down an open corridor-like balcony until she came to a silver door with the number ' 91' on it.

Coco groaned as she had to search for her keys in her messenger bag.

" Com'on, COM'ON! Where are you?" Coco grumbled as her hand ( not holding the Prognostics) felt over make up containers, dollar bills, and various other things.

The cold metal shape grazed on her palm and instantly Coco pulled out the key and jammed it in the keyhole of the door.

Coco felt relieved already when she heard the satisfying clicks of the unlocking door.

Then, reality ruined that satisfaction.

She stopped turning the key and pulled her hand away from door knob. Emotionally troubled from the previous events, Coco couldn't take much more, and just snapped.

Tears began to fill her lazuli colored eyes as she backed into the cold, thin metal bars or the balcony railing, clutching the Prognostics like a deadly teddy bear.

" _I can't go anywhere..." _Coco thought, sniffling, wallowing in her own tears. _"_ _That jester will be back! No matter where I go he'll find me! HE'LL FIND ME! Those powers he has... I can't even imagine what he can do..."_

Her soft, muffled cries echoed down the hall, bouncing off the cold steel and concrete the complex was built of. Above her, the outside light was on, its yellowish glow shining gently on the shuddering figure of Coco.

After minutes of crying, thinking, but mostly crying, Coco lifted her head. Her face was scrunched with determination.

" I won't let Dimentio find me... Never. This book-" She held up the Dark Prognostics, it's dark blood ruby glowing orange in the light." Is what he is after and he will not get it! It's mine, I found it, and it's coming with me, no matter where I go!" Coco whispered her pep talk to herself, raising up from her seat on the floor and moving to the door fearlessly.

She stuffed the Prognostics into her Gir satchel to keep hidden in case one of her family members was up, not wanting to answer questions wasting too valuable time.

Finishing the job she'd started on, Coco twisted the metal doorknob, opening the door slowly so it wouldn't squeak on its hinges. The warmth from her home meet the cold air outside and caused the girl to get goosebumps.

Finally, she took a step inside, bracing herself for anything. For all she knew, Dimentio had done something with her family and was sitting on the couch waiting for her to come home... With that sadistic grin of his...

A shiver passed through Coco's body just remembering it.

A thought somewhere in her conscience muttered something about thinking over the decision to come home after the idea that had just popped into her mind about Dimentio. Coco ignored it.

As she moved further into the living room, she saw nothing out of the ordinary. The colorful glow of a 65 inch plasma bounced onto the opposite wall from where it was. Its volume set to a near hum. Barely any light was present besides that of the TV and a nightlight in the kitchen.

On the leather couch in front TV and coffee table was the slumbering form of Coco's father, his dark hair messy from sleep and work. He slept silently and the noise from the open windows took over the quiet room.

Coco stared at her dad, a tinge of guilt biting at her. She loved her dad. He was there when his so-called 'wife' wasn't. Guilt was taken over by anger as she thought of Sydney, her step-mom.

" Bitch..." Coco sneered to herself, her face twisting a little. " At least if I leave I'll get away from _her!"_

Coco removed her shoes, knowing that if she did she'd be quieter on the wooden floor in socks. After placing them by the door, she tiptoed through the living room and to the threshold of the hall. Her parents, Nolan's, and her own bedroom along with a bathroom and a half bath where located here.

It was dark, lit only with the outside light of the thin window at the end of the hallway. The outlines of a decorative table underneath the window and doorways to rooms was the most she could make out in the blackness.

What was her angle? Why was she here? To get her brother. Though he was annoying, she knew if she left him here Dimentio _would _find him, and worse yet, probably use Nolan as blackmail for Coco. Why set herself up when she can eliminate a tactic?

"Never underestimate your opponent..." Coco reminded herself as she felt down the dark hall to her brothers door. For a moment, Coco stuck out her hand to knock, then recoiled it as though something had burned her.

" _I can't knock! What was I thinking? It'll not only make noise, but also imply I'm being polite to NOLAN! Nolan! Honestly, I swear this book is making me high or something...!" _

Banishing the thought of entering Nolan's room politely, she snuck in like she did her own house, being careful to be as quiet as possible.

As she entered his room, the warm luminescence of a light by his bed made the room a pleasant mandarin shade. The small clicks of plastic buttons on a DSi and irritating, looping music of Nolan's videogame disrupted the rest of the house's silence.

Coco rolled her eyes as her oblivious brother kept playing his game laying on his bed, not noticing Coco until she was at his bedside.

" Up late, aren't we?"

Nolan jumped at his sisters voice, dropping his Dsi on the Legend of Zelda bedspread. He stared up at his sister, fearful at first, then it hardened into an angry glare from the top of his eyes.

" Look who's talking! Did you just get back?" Nolan retorted.

Coco, frustrated already from the time crunch, glared back at her brother. Then she realized anger would get her no where. She needed Nolan to be as cooperative as possible if she wanted him to even step foot out of his room.

With a sigh and a little prayer, Coco softened, letting her voice level lower to a whisper.

" Yeah, but..." She swallowed hard thinking how to start. Her brother stopped glaring at her and had his head cocked to the side like a confused bird.

Judging from the expression on Coco's face, something wasn't right. Nolan became quieter,too.

" Sis...what's wrong? You look like your trying not to choke..."

" I'm not, don't worry, just... I don't know how to start." Coco took a large breath before returning to the statement she had left in the air.

" Something happened. Please, don't ask..." the girl shook her head, looking tired as she brought up the subject. " Just we need to go. Now. If...It might be a matter of life and death!" Coco cried out suddenly. Her face turned red from stress and holding back tears. " Please, Nolan!"

Nolan stared at his sister. He was unreadable and didn't seem to show fright or anger... Though, maybe his silence was from confusion. Coco stared back, eyes begging.

In her whole life she had been confident, a strong woman... Now, she cursed herself for feeling and acting so weak. But when she felt like that on the inside, it was hard to put on a poker face.

" Nolan..." Now her voice was quiet yet firm, she needed to pull herself together. " If you trust me, love me as a sister, you will come with me. It doesn't matter where... Because, we'll protect each other."

Her sibling was still sitting up in his bed, staring at Coco, seeming to be very distant. Finally, biting back a trembling lip, he replied.

" I... I love you, Coco. I don't know what's going on, but it must be important otherwise you wouldn't look so freaked." His lazuli gaze, just as Coco's own, looked up at her, quavering . " I don't know... But.." Nolan bit his lip harder. " I'll come anyways."

Coco was a tad shocked. Though she hoped he'd come, deep inside her, a voice said he'll say no. A genuine smile spread on Coco's face, beaming at her brother.

" Thank you!" She said but returned to be firm, if she lost control now, she'd be back to square one. " Get what you absolutely need, put it in a backpack, and then, quietly, come to my room. I'll be there waiting." Nolan's eyes boggled as his sister bent over to hug him but soon sunk into the hug, sad when she was finished. " Please hurry."

Now that she was done with her brother, she left his room. Closing the door behind her, Coco returned to the dark hallway, moving stealthy down the hall to her own room.

In her room, she saw the bed which beckoned her. Lush with a fluffy black comforter and striped sheets. A down pillow against her heavy head. Coco frowned and pushed sleep out of her mind. She couldn't sleep. Not now.

Luckily for Coco, her room had carpeting, one of the reasons she could play her techno music so loud. However, this time, it prevented her parents to know she was up and about... Running from an almost fictional character.

She walked over to the closet, pulling at least 13 shirts in all off their hangers and onto the floor. Pants soon followed, their denim legs sprawled over the shirts already on the floor.

Returning from the closet, Coco knelt down and started to fold her shirts and pants messily. Pulling her satchel strap over her head, she flipped the bag over, its contains now on the floor with just about everything else. When the Dark Prognostics hit the floor with a thud, she felt something change. Slowly, her head turned to face it. A shudder ran through her body as Coco fought off that urge to touch it. To _read _it. Mentally slapping herself, Coco fought off the urge to do anything with the creepy book now... But later...

Coco stuffed shirts and pants in her empty satchel, returning to the closet several times to get a favorite necklace, ring, or studded wrist band along with cosmetics and perfumes. Seeing her bag fill up rapidly, Coco realized just how vain she really was, chuckling at how the cloth of her bag bulged from her excessive wardrobe.

While trying to maneuver the Prognostics into the bag with countless clothes,she heard the soft creak of her bedroom door opening.

Coco swore under her breath as the stubborn old book wouldn't fit between jeans and camisoles. Finally, thinking more than just shoving it down, she tore out some clothes she had packed, giving the Prognostics more room.

Just as some muffled steps entered the room, Coco had piled the dislodged clothes back into her bag and hurriedly was velcroing and buttoning its flap.

" Do you really need to bring _that _much!" Nolan groaned. " Were do you plan to go? A spa resort?"

Coco shot him a glare for disregarding her 'precious' materials. " Don't be smart," She hissed quietly. " I need to pack extra because I'm the one in charge and need to-"

" Be beautiful without a flaw?" Nolan finished her sentence with a sneer.

Coco fumed, but did her best to vent. They couldn't afford to get into a fight now!

Rising to her feet, Coco heaved the heavy satchel onto her shoulder, grunting slightly from the effort. At the same time she went over a list of things in her head. "_ Money? Check. Clothes? Plenty. Bathroom supplies? Double check..."_

Finding everything in order ( well, for being so hurried), Coco looked up to check her brother. Nolan, being young, needed to be looked over well so nothing important was forgotten.

Nolan wore a striped, long sleeve shirt and gray scarf with dark jeans, checkered, beaten up Vans were his footwear. A black satchel ( the reason they both had one was because their step-mom insisted it was 'in style' that year) with the winged Triforce symbol beamed from the bag with its metallic glory. It looked very normal, not packed to the brim like Coco's own.

Walking over to her brother, she opened the flap on his satchel, looking over the contents withen the dark lining.

Quickly she counted five pairs of shirts, varied types of pants, and two pairs of underwear, which made her frown knowing she'd have to be with him for an unknown number of days. Also, his black DSi, almost hidden in the darkness, accompanied by several games, came with him. However, she did nothing against his choices because there was no time and, at least, he packed a hair and tooth brush.

Closing his bag, she patted its approval and moved over to her door, Nolan following behind her.

Opening the door, Coco thought she had been here for a very long time, but she knew she hadn't from looking at the clock on the wall. Only twenty minutes have drug by, like a time warp. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Coco asked Nolan to remove his shoes, which he did without _much _ compliant.

The two siblings snuck through the darkened house, trying their best to be like fabled ninjas. Unfortunately, Nolan had banged into countless things, but they were lucky both their parents were heavy sleepers.

The blue hazy light greeted them from the living room as the TV still played, probably on DVR. Their dad still slept soundlessly on the couch.

Making way to the final door, the door leading outside, Coco slipped on her shoes, not caring her heels were smashing the back of her Converse uncomfortably.

Helping her brother to make a quiet leave, she opened the door just enough for him to squeeze through so the light and air from outside wouldn't come into the living room, risking to wake their father.

Coco gripped the cold knob on the door. Memories of leaving this house flooded her mind. The first day of school, karate class, her baby brother entering the house for the first time wrapped in a soft blanket, running out to play in the Christmas snow...

A single tear slid down her cheek, Coco squeezed her eyes shut to keep from crying. She was leaving, that was final.

Raising her head, she opened the door a crack before glancing over to her sleeping dad. The sting of oncoming tears filled her eyes again.

" _Good bye, Dad... And probably, good bye, New York..." _Coco thought miserably, bidding maybe her last farewell.

Pulling open the door, Coco quickly slipped out into the night.

Shutting the door silently behind her, she stared out into the dark sky, a single blue star shining just above the glowing skyline. Nolan, waiting a few feet from her, came over and wrapped his arm in her own, sharing his warmth.

" _Time to face to the unknown, the ugly, and- The impossible" Coco murmured with now chilled lips into the night air._

…

It was another late night. Hours seemed to pass by like dropping snowflakes, descending slowly and variable with the wind.

The screen of the Mac Notebook seemed to fry Blumiere's eyes and bore into his brain from sitting, unmoving for so long.

He had been, undoubtedly, doing research but as the night went on he began to drift to YouTube, Facebook, and his G-Mail, which his tab was currently browsing.

" Advertisements..." muttered Blumiere, clearly irritated at how they filled his inbox with stuff, like Head-On, that he never used or planned on using.

After deleting a great deal of his messages, he felt rather cramped and stood, stretching his arms which released some of his stiffness.

Blumiere wandered into the small kitchen for a cup of coffee. Even at this late hour, he had cravings for decaf Colombian roast. Plus, it'd give him some well needed energy.

Unfortunately, he would have to make a whole new pot because he didn't make anymore coffee since that morning.

Sleepily, he poured the ground coffee beans into the machine, added some water, and then set the time until the pot would be done. Or, more like, until he'd have to stop waiting some more.

Returning to his laptop in the living room, ( he didn't really want to be in his study) Blumiere fell back into the slim, swiveling desk chair and began to spin around seeing he had nothing else to do, but go to sleep, which he wasn't in the 'mood' for.

As he spun, he suddenly heard a familiar bell ring from the speakers of his computer.

Blumiere ceased his spinning and looked at the laptop's screen which had a new window opened with a small envelope and 'NEW MESSAGE' blinked

underneath it.

Clicking on the link to address his sender, Blumiere gasped at who it was.

Lass Nastasia.

The same same Nastasia who used to be one of his minions.

The same Nastasia who dedicated her life as a secretary to him. The same Nastasia who had fallen in love with the long forgotten count...

Blumiere shuddered as he remembered the short, blue skinned woman.

He didn't want to read the e-mail, God-knows, it might have been some long wanted love letter Nastasia never sent him when he _was _a villain in that dark castle of his.

He shuddered again. It was a nasty thought.

Then, looking at the facts Blumiere saw Nastasia hadn't sent him an e-mail once since he came to this world. And it wasn't because his other minions and Nastasia didn't know, as soon as Merlon figured it all out he probably told them so they wouldn't worry. No, this e-mail was about something else... But what?

When he opened his official inbox and the read subject of the message, his eyes boggled. His fears reignited. More shudders ran down his spine, making Blumiere more giddy than he already was.

_From: .net_

_Subject: Bad News._

_Dear Count, ermm, Blumiere,_

_Sorry for such a sudden alert, knowing I haven't kept in touch, but you see Merlon doesn't have a computer and he figured it'd be best if I e-mailed you. Less suspicious, kay..._

Most of the e-mail was a bit of an over exaggerated greeting. Blumiere scrolled down until something important showed up.

_It is a huge threat. Merlon said it could be even more dangerous than when it was in this dimension..._

" She must be talking about the Dark Prognostics... I wonder why, now, Merlon is sending a message..." Blumiere thought out loud. It occurred to him, that because of the distance, the energy of the book might have been distorted.

_Blumiere, you have to understand this is URGENT. More discoveries have been made. Dreadful ones! Not only is the Prognostics in your dimension...Dimentio...he has escaped the Underwhere..._

His heart skipped a beat. He found it hard to breathe. Horrifying memories of the jester filled is mind with twisted smiles and laughs that could shatter reasoning. And now, this mad-hatter, was lose. Any dimension was at the gloved fingertips of Dimentio...

"NO!" exclaimed Blumiere, bursting out of the nightmares of the past. He hadn't bothered to read the rest of the e-mail so upset by it's news but he didn't delete it. He didn't have time.

In a flurry, the office chair spun as Blumiere ran upstairs. He had to tell Timpani, she had to know. And then what? He would get a coat, some money, his iPod, and go. Not a second could be wasted. For all Blumiere knew he might have been too late already...

" Timpani...Timpani...!" Blumiere was sitting on the side of the bed by the sleeping form of his wife shaking her gently to try and wake her. " Timpani _please _you must get up! It's a matter of the fate of the universe!"

Timpani groaned, but sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes. " Blumiere, honey, what is it?"

" Listen please... Dimentio..." Timpani's tired face twisted a bit when she heard his name. " He's...escaped...He escaped the Underwhere" At this, all the color in Timpani's face drained away. In the dim light of the room, Blumiere could see her swallow hard.

" I think I already know what you are planning, love..." Timpani whispered.

Blumiere nodded solemnly, not taking his eyes away from her gaze. " I am sorry, truly I am, but I must do what is called of me. You understand that, Timpani, and because of that, our lives will always be difficult." Blumiere tipped his head so Timpani could not see his face. " Forgive me."

His wife grasped his hand, holding it close to her. " I will always be here, waiting to help. I wish your mission to go successfully."

Blumiere pulled her hand towards him, bringing it up to his lips so he could kiss it warmly. " You know my cellphone number, call me if anything happens. I, too, will call. Frequently."

With that, Blumiere stood away from the bed, regret and sad determination covering his face in the darkness. Timpani faced him, sadness also seen on her face.

" I will succeed, Timpani-amore. I promise you this, so sleep well." He smiled and vanished down the stairs, grabbing his needed objects.

Timpani got up from the bed at the sound of the front door shutting and the screen door banging on the door frame.

Gazing out the window, she blew a kiss from behind the glass and lace curtains towards her husband as he got into the blue Scion in the parking space below.

The car started, its headlights shining in the late night. Pulling out of the drive way, the Scion zoomed away down the street. Timpani grew worried, as any wife should, as the sounds of the car faded away.

It was all up to them to save a universe... Timpani thought. What poppycock.

**MORE DIMENTIO FOR YA? It better be... :I jk,jk,jk... NO, SERIOUSLY.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


End file.
